A Bird and a Ginger
by trxr4kids
Summary: Drabble Challenge. A few sentences about Robin and Wally/Kid Flash's relationship. Enjoy.


**Laughed**

Saying that Robin had an iconic laugh was like saying the sky was blue; the way it melted Wally's heart, however, was a lesser known fact in the world.

**Cried**

He was sad, which in turn made Wally sad; all of Robin's tears were used up at a young age, so Wally cried enough for the both of them.

**Dream**

Because of what he was exposed to, Batman had trained him not to dream, but every now and again, he saw splashes of red and green underneath his eyelids.

**Kissed**

It was nothing like the movies portrayed it to be; there was no fanfare or swelling of music, but when Wally's leg brushed against his and they gazed at each other for a while…it just felt _right_.

**Hugged**

It was obvious Uncle Barry was the hugging type; all of the speedsters were overtly touchy, but the way Robin expertly squeezed Wally's waist at times made the red head suspect Batman was quite the hugger as well.

**Killed**

It killed him to see Robin this miserable, it seemed to happen the same two particular days every year; he always locked himself in his room…with a candlelit cupcake in hand.

**Screamed**

Terror twisted in his stomach when the older teen screamed his name in fear; it was one of the worst things he had ever heard…Joker's cackle didn't even come close.

**Bled**

To see the gauzes on Robin's arms pained his heart; he knew it was a part of the job…but _**why**_ couldn't he have hyper-accelerated healing like him?

**Giggled **

He had fits of them….for no reason during their weekly sleepovers; Robin tried his earnest to ignore them and sleep, but each time his cold, clammy foot would accidently bump the other's underneath the blanket: it started right back up again.

**Slapped**

Slapping was for girls, punching was for boys; a rule Robin once momentarily forgot when Artemis threw one insult too many.

**Attacked**

He never saw it coming, Batman would have been so disappointed to see him caught off guard, but a breathless rush of yellow and red later…he was suddenly out of harm's way; it was hard getting use to that.

**Battled**

"Breakfast, or _me_." It was a constant war Wally West had battled between food and his best friend.

**Listened**

It amazed him how they both could sit on the roof and quietly talk for hours; what most didn't know about Kid "Mouth" was that he could listen just as earnestly as he could jabber.

**Cracked**

Even when his lead-laced sunglasses had cracked, Wally ran away as fast as he could, refusing to catch a glimpse of his eyes without his permission.

**Belonged**

He belonged in the darkness…it was what he was taught; other than slinking into the shadows, only one other thing could make him cackle like he did…one other person that is.

**Shivered**

It was so slight that no one on the team noticed it; knowingly, Wally gently took his hand and quietly led him into the Circus Tent-like hideout where their enemy resided.

**Escaped**

"Robin…." The way his name airily escaped from freckled adolescent's lips made him hesitantly slink back into the bed and tangle of limbs; he figured everyone else could wait a while longer.

**Offended**

He just discovered his best friend's middle name; he hoped the "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" plushie wouldn't offend "Rudolph the Red Haired Speedster" _too _much.

**Guarded**

He was always guarded: physically, mentally, _and_ emotionally; Batman had said to always keep a brick wall up between him and others…with Wally, it always shrunk into a screen door.

**Blushed**

The oddest things made Robin blush; whenever Wally downed a whole banana split sundae, he could swear his best friend's face was as red as his hair.

**Moved**

Robin moved like a ballerina, not that Wally would _ever_ tell him that, but the way he unknowingly trudged around the kitchen on his tip toes was just so damn _adorable_.

**Impressed**

Goofy demeanor set aside, when Wally started reciting pieces of quantum mechanics, Robin was more than impressed.

**Refused**

Wally was immortal; and with all the stupid decisions he made during battle, Robin refused to think otherwise…for _his _sake.

**Loved**

It was the something that went without saying; it was their combining strength as well as weakness.


End file.
